Another story
by Ouma
Summary: Shiro is having his usual life with his pet but a guy came in his life and change everything. Shiro fell in love with Kuro in the first sight and want to know about him and enter a new life that he won't regret. Can he still love Kuro after knowing how dangerous he actually is?
1. Chapter 1

A silver hair boy walk around his school and as usual he never ever once forgets to bring the traditional Japanese umbrella with him. He wonders why he always brings in everywhere him go but the umbrella has stuck with him from the time he first enter the school. He's a friendly student and even though he's like that he doesn't have a best friend except for his cat.

Every morning he will tie a red ribbon around his neck which is underneath his collar, wearing the emerald blazer and he take his school bag ready for another day of school. He didn't have to worry about his cat since she always follows him everywhere and never leave her master side. It's rare to have such a loyal pet.

He walk and walk toward the school, he didn't bring his PDA as always since he always forget to bring it so he use door instead of those technology. Everyone greet him as we pass them, showing his smile and greet them back. Everyone likes him and he doesn't has a single enemy. He tries to keep it that way as long as possible.

Showing his smile every he go, pretend that he is cheerful boy and has nothing to worry about which makes everyone envy him but nobody know his secret that he hide for himself. The cat purr as she lick her master finger and Shiro pat the cat head and smile. The only living thing that understands him truly is the cat and nobody else.

"If only I have a normal life." Shiro spoke.

His name is Yashiro Isana but people prefer calling him Shiro (white) for short. Ever since he stay in the dorm he feel even more lonely than usual and never share it with anyone but thank god people are kind to him different from those people in his hometown.

Everyone has friend, close friend and best friend forever different from him which is the type of a lonely person. They all know him but he's not a popular person. He is only known as the guy who asking food from everyone every lunch time.

Shiro is the type that can get along with very easily, since he is a happy type of guy.

"Shiro!" Kukuri calls. She is one of Shiro classmate and has shoulder length brown hair.

"Hi Kukuri." Shiro greet her.

Kukuri bluch as she see Shiro in front of her well to tell you guys the truth and maybe some of you already know Kukuri in love with Shiro from long time ago but never have the courage to confess her love too. Well for Shiro he never fell in love with anyone so that kind of ruin the mood.

She shyly smile at him but try not to show it much since she is one of the member of the council so she have to show her cool side.

"Shiro I have something to tell you."

"Okay…." Shiro spoke but his attention has turn toward his cat that is watching the butterfly in front of her. He seems to have forgotten that Kukuri was even in front of him.

"Shiro…I….I…"

The cat is standing up with her two legs to catch the butterfly but then it lost its stable and almost fell down.

"I love you."

"NO!" Shrio scream scare if his cat hurt herself.

"You don't like me?" Kukuri spoke in surprise tone.

The cat land safely and I scurling into a ball must be disappointed that it cannot catch the butterfly just now.

"Thank god." Shiro says making the girl heartbroken more than before. She never thought that Shiro is this type of guy.

Shiro watch as Kukuri runs away from his sight, it was very confusing why she ran like that. He didn't say anything that can disappoint a girl like her. "Bye, see you tomorrow." He shouts and wave goodbye at her. Didn't mind if she hears him or not.

"Let's go and have some walk at the town shall we?" Shiro asks his cat since he is feeling bored right now with nothing to do, his loyal cat jump on top of his shoulder and rest there. SO Shiro and his cat take a trip to the town to see if there's anything new.

Nothing special happen exactly and it's very peaceful. Well not so peaceful anymore when you see someone fell from the sky.

"AH!" Shiro scream as a body fell in front of him and cause damage on the street. People stop walking and surround me and this body and get closer. The cat was in shock and hides itself and enters my pocket, good thing she has a small body.

'What should I do? Is this thing still alive?'

Shiro use his umbrella and poke the body and nothing happen. Again he poke and nothing happen once more so he decide to run until something is stopping him from running, a hand….. His face gone pale due to shock and he even forget to breath.

"Help…" The body spoke.

Shiro slap his self in order to get back to reality, the body raise its head and face Shiro and what a surprise that is the most handsome face he ever seen in his life in other words Shiro has fallen in love in first sight.

"Let me help you!" Shiro say and put the guy hand around his neck and they both walk slowly to get to the nearest bench.

The guy didn't say anything and he was injured, Shiro spot some blood at the guy chest and there's one thing in his mind right now. 'He looks so cool even though he is injured.'

He places his hand at the guy cheek wanting the guy to open his eyes and look at him but he must be too tired to do that. Shiro seems to like the guy even more when he feel the hand it is so hard must be a tough and strong guy.

"He so handsome isn't he?" Shiro asks his cat.

The cat nods her head agreeing with her master.

As Shiro keep looking at him he can't help himself but stare at the lips, then his heart is start to beat. "Don't tell me that I'm in love with a guy." Shiro whispers.

"Uh…" The guy happen to be woken up and Shiro was shock as the guy move suddenly and he trip and fell. That really hurts when you hit the ground hard and worst of all Shiro fell on top of an injure person which make him feel guilty.

"Are you alright?" Shiro try to wake him up and the guy finally open his eyes and see Shiro worry look. "Thank god….I thought that you got kill just now."

"Who are you?" He asks.

"I'm Yashiro Isana, please call me Shiro if you want. Are you okay now, I saw you fell down from the sky and that is amazing." Shiro try to make a conversation with that person.

"Thank you for helping me but I have to go now."

"Eh!" Shiro says disappointedly. "I won't let you."

"I can't get you involve in this fight."

Shiro won't let the person he fell in love in the first sight go away like that so place his hand around that guy and push him down on the ground ignoring people staring at them. Well it is weird for them since they're both guy and in public.

"Please don't go." Shiro whispers.

"Shiro….." The guy spoke and his eyes widen and then an explosion occur nearby.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud explosion was heard and Shiro jump in frighten and once again land on the guy he fell in love with. The guy was surprise that Shiro was on him again and push him away, well that's cruel. As Shiro was push aside his cat was angry and wants to scratch that guy face but she also being push aside.

"I won't let you get away Black Hound!" A guy with a mean face on the skateboard shouts. Red flames are all over his hand but it didn't spread throughout his body which is weird.

Shiro eyes widen as he see the guy with flames jump down from the roof, it is so awesome that he can't his off that person but still doesn't change the fact that he still like the black hair ponytail guy. He looks way cooler. Without a second thought Shiro took that guy hand and start running.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm getting away from that fire." Shiro can't stop smiling since he is holding hand with that guy. It feels just like in the drama which is kind of romantic somehow.

They ran as fast as the can and the guy seems to let himself being pull by Shiro, seeing the boy face he wonder if this a trap. "Hey….." Shiro spoke as they keep running. "What's your name?"

"…It's Kuroh."

Shiro laugh as he hears his name.

"What's so funny about it?"

"It's just that your name means black while my names mean white. What a coincidence."

Kuroh just nod his head still thinking what is so funny about it. Everyone has meaning inside their name don't they.

As they keep running Kuroh can sense they still following them, he can't let an outsider get in danger because of him so this time he ran twice faster than Shiro and pull him instead. Now the situation has been reverse and finally the cat able to catch up with them and hop on Shiro shoulder.

The cat looks behind to see the guy with a hood is also chasing them but his size is so big which make the cat laugh.

"Meow!" The cat purr and make illusion to slow down their movement and indeed it works like a charm. Shiro smile at his cat that has been well train by him. "Good job Neko!"

Kuro can't stop but feeling it's very weird for a boy to talk to a cat is he a cat whisperer or something, there are so many strange people in this town than the place he use to live. It's weird but interesting at the same time.

"So….." Shiro speak. "Who are those guys that are chasing you?"

"Ever heard of Homra before?"

"I think so." Shiro says as he tries to remember where he has heard it.

"I'm a servant for the colorless king and since we're different from them we're an enemy from them. Since they heard the rumor I was strong I guess they try to check it out if it's true or not."

"So if you're strong why don't you just beat them up?" Shiro asks as he was so happy holding hand with kuroh, it feels so happy that he start to imagine himself wearing wedding dress and marrying Kuroh at a church. The bell ring and they kiss.

"Stop daydreaming!" Kuroh shout seeing Shiro is in his world of imagination, having someone like him is so troublesome.

"Yes sweetheart!" Shiro accidently spoke forgetting the situation and make Kuroh think he's weirder than normal people.

The cat sigh as she see her master acting like that, if he keep up like that there's no way he can flirt with that guy and it's her master first love. This is not going to be good isn't it? So the cat determine to help her master while being chase by those bastards that is call Homra which is a very terrible name in her point of view.

She keep using her illusion and more worse than it should, making them thinking there's a monster in front of them even though it's just a fat women making them being kick by her is very interesting and before they knew it they lost sight of them. Finally the chasing is over and they all are against the wall breathing for air but for Kuroh he is so cool that he is not sweating a bit.

"Are you okay Yashiro Isana?" He asks.

"You can just call me Shiro." Shiro cheerful say and hope Kuroh will hug him and check if he's really alright or not. Too bad it didn't happen making him disappointed. It doesn't matter anyway since Kuroh still looks cool.

"Can I call you Kuroh Chan?" Shiro shyly says as he held his hand together at his back.

"No thanks, please just call me with Kuroh. There's no need to add anything at the back and don't call me sweetheart."

Those words seems to be attacking Shiro heart, a little disappointed but now he's all alone with Kuroh in an abandon park. It's a perfect romantic place for him to confess his love to a guy he just met but this feeling is true and he knew it. Shiro is the type to believe in destiny and fate. He was pretty sure that meeting Kuroh is fate, there's a red string tying them together.

"Meeting you is fate." Shiro spoke after gather enough courage but still blushing.

"What do you mean?"

Tighten his fist and inhale. He was ready to confess now but…. Kuroh is looking directly at his eyes that his heart skips a beat.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Fail attempt but he got time to still say the word right.

"I have no time for this, the Homra is still looking for me and I have to go."

"Wait!" Maybe he doesn't have the time but that doesn't stop Shiro from saying it. It's now or never.

"I…I…." He says.

His body is shivering from this, he seems to forgotten the word he should says since he was so afraid of the rejection for all of the sudden. Kuroh seems to be angry maybe he has to go right now or something.

"Yashiro Isana I'm deeply grateful for your help earlier." He bows down like a polite gentleman should be. "But now I have to go separate ways since I can't cause you any more trouble. So this is goodbye."

"Wait!"

"Is there anything else?" He says as he was about to turn around and leave.

"Where can I see you again?"

There was a long silence and surprise to see his face turn to shock, did Shiro say something wrong? He was sure that he say it right since I do want to see him again.

"Why?" He asks.

"Well…" Shiro blush as his smile gleefully. "It's because I like you."

He chuckle as he sees his reaction and then pat Shiro head since he's taller than him, well his heart skip twice the beat because of him touching his head which really make Shiro happier than anyone else in the world.

"If what you says about fate between us is true than we might meet again someday." He says and then he jumps toward the building roof. "See you again Yashiro Isana."

"It's Shiro!" Shiro shout hoping him to hear it; the wind blow and then he suddenly disappear after he open his eyes. "See you again…."


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro can't seems to forget that guy for even a minute, he keep thinking of him that he haven't pay attention to his classmates and even his cat Neko. It has been two days after he meet that guy and he can't forget Kuroh face, his voice and the way he talk to him. Wanting to see him so badly but how?

"Shiro!" Neko scream as she appear in human form and as always forget to wear her clothes. Shiro has to look away, throw his blazer on her so she can at least wear something instead of being like that.

"What's wrong Neko, the only time you seem in this form when I'm almost get bully?"

"Shiro!" She shouts after putting on the blazer. "This is the 1000th time I keep hearing you sigh because of that Kuroh guy."

It can't be help since Shiro is in love after all.

"I can't help it, it's not every day I met someone as cool as him. The way he talk and an expressionless face make my hearts beat. As a bonus he is so handsome than the other people I have met in my life."

Neko sigh as she see her master has gone back to his sweet daydreaming, if this keep up he will fail his school year so she have to do something about this. This is her job to keep her master from getting his guard down all the time. It's also her job to help his master in his problem but she never helps him in love problem before so this will be a problem.

"Do you really love him? Shiro is mine!"

Shiro sigh and then start to imagine ignoring all Neko words and think about Kuroh some more, he keep imagine Kuroh wearing white wedding clothes and reach out his hand to him, he want to reach it and kiss him. "I love you." Shiro says as he look up and start to blush, Neko watch as her master slam the table with excitement.

She turn back into a cat embarrass to see her master keep hitting the table making weird sound, what is he imagine actually? First love is quite troublesome. Hoping her master mind isn't perverted like other guys.

.

.

At the Homra bar, Misaki sigh as he sits down on the sofa feeling very angry now.

"Damn it! He got away!"

"Are you still angry Misaki?" The bartender asks as he still cleaning the glasses with a clean cloth, it will be very bust at night so he must always prepare.

"Hey I see that guy that the king is interest, he's with that black hound that time."

"Are you talking about Yashiro Isana? How does he look like?"

"A beautiful guy, no wonder all the kings are in love with him."

.

.

"Shiro!" Neko shouts. "I'm hungry!"

"Just a minute!" Shiro shouts.

This is the fifth attempt he is trying to make egg rolls but somehow in the middle of cooking he keep remembering Kuroh face. Remembering the first time they met, holding hand and the way his lips move is so hot and cool.

"Kuroh…" Shiro blushes.

Just imagine them make his heart beat faster, imagine Kuroh is kissing him just like in the entire romance movie he watch. He then smell something funny.

"Shiro!" Neko ran toward him and pull him away, the fry pan explode and give out lots of smoke, Shiro blink a few times wondering explode. All he remember is that he was just making some fried eggs for Neko but how could it explode.

"Shiro! Why did you put fireworks in there instead of eggs?" Neko asks feeling very angry of Shiro, that boy sometimes will be so clueless.

Shiro just laugh, he never seems afraid no matter what the situation is which make him very different from other people. Mysterious since he just enters the school and nobody knew his background but due to his cheerful and friendly personality nobody seems to care about that. His smile is also different from others because he shows with pureness that can never be comparing with others.

Shiro just sigh as he takes the phone and dial the Pizza Hut, it's better than starving for food. Neko lay down on the bed feeling very hungry; her face is so pale that she looks like a zombie now.

"I'm sorry Neko, I promise it won't happen again." Shiro apologize but Neko barely answer him now since her stomach is rumbling and making weird sound begging for food. She look so pathetic now and Shiro blame himself for causing his friend like this, ever since he met Kuroh he can't stop remembering that time they met.

Their meeting is fate.

"Stop imagining him." Neko says in a very low voice.

"Gome!" Shiro apologize again.

.

.

It was then as the cloud turn grey people in the city can hear the sound of the thunder, the flash of lightning came from above. They run into the nearest building for shelter, to protect themselves from the rain as for a teenage boy he just stand there on top of the roof waiting for oncoming disaster.

"The silver king….." Kuroh says as he sees the hot air balloon, it is rumor that the king never touches the ground which people are questioning. Why doesn't he?

The old colorless king once say that the silver king is the most dangerous and powerful than the golden king and he has the power to destroy the world once the other entire king die or either obey him. People fear him but only those that have become the servant for other kings use their power to protect their king just like Kuroh who will sacrifice his life for his king but now his king is gone his task is to find a new king to replace.

Someone chosen since birth to become the colorless king it is rumor he is in this place but where. How can he find this person without knowing the name, age, face and mostly character.

"This will be another long day."

It has been more than a week he's here trying to find that person but no luck. Nobody says it easy to find that person and it's true, some people are lucky since when they are born they already knew who they are.

"I hope I won't meet the other king again."

He remember the last time he was chase b the red king and the blue king, they both know he is a servant for the colorless king and they both have targeted a few people who suspected as the new king which is quite dangerous.

Jumping down from the roof using his power so when he land he won't been badly hurt, nobody can see when he uses it since it is colorless.

"Now then I think I should find a shelter now, staying here too long is bad for my health."

.

.

Shiro can feel someone is watching him but he doesn't know who.

"Neko, can you feel that too?" Shiro whisper to his cat that is sitting on his laps, due to his failure in concentrating on cooking he decide to just eat at the cafeteria. Since it is weekend there aren't lots of people here.

"Meow!" The cat says showing that she understand what Shiro meant by someone watching.

He look around wonder who is watching him, he can feel a strange feeling. It's so cold and at the same time making him shivers. "Where is it coming from, these feelings…" Shiro says calmly and try his best to find where it came from.

"There he is, Yashiro Isana." The guy says as he spots Shiro. "He's cute."

"Stop with that attitude, remember your place and the order that has been given. As scepter 4 we must bring Shiro to our king immediately."

The guy just sighs and put away his binocular.

"It's such a waste for someone like him being with our king, I wonder how he will look like when he's on bed. It will be very sexy isn't it?"

The girl kick the boy, he got guts to say that to someone who they must kidnap.

"Listen! Do as you order and stop thinking of pervert things!"

"As you wish…." The guy says lazily and takes out his sword. "It's time for the chase."

.

.

Kuroh can feel something wrong.

"Shiro?" He unconsciously says that name, he wonders why but he feels like something terrible going to happen to that boy.


End file.
